


Still Here

by kimuracarter



Series: The Reason [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandonment, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit of Jack/Doctor fluff. Neither of them wants to get left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Follows right after The Reason is You, but can be read alone. Contains spoilers for that story, though.
> 
> * * *

Jack woke up slowly and found the Doctor lying beside him, looking at him a little anxiously. “Hey. Something wrong?” 

The Doctor seemed to relax slightly. “You’re still here.” 

Jack smiled. “There a reason I shouldn’t be?” 

“Not that I know of.” 

He reached out and touched the Doctor’s arm; he had shed his coat and jacket but was still wearing his long-sleeved shirt. “You should get some rest. I’m not going anywhere, Doctor.” 

The Time Lord shrugged. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Can’t say I’m one hundred percent sure you won’t end up leaving me somewhere someday.” 

The Doctor’s eyes looked hurt. “I wouldn’t. I’m sorry I left you on the Game Station.” 

Jack raised his hand and brushed the fringe off the Doctor’s forehead. “It’s okay. I feel a little better now that I know the whole story.” 

The Time Lord let out a breath and scooted closer to Jack, resting his head on his shoulder. “It’s strange. Going back to Azamarya … it brought back all those feelings. That first decade was excruciating.” 

Jack stroked his back soothingly. “Guess we both still have some abandonment issues.” He smiled, even though the Doctor couldn’t see it. “But we’ve got time to get over them.” 

The Doctor nodded a little, but his body was still tense, even as Jack held him a bit tighter. 

Jack pulled back. “I’ve got an idea.” He rolled to his other side and dug something out of the bedside table. He handed the Doctor a tiny key. “Here, take this and your sonic screwdriver and hide them somewhere. I won’t look. Just don’t forget where they are!” 

The Doctor sat up and accepted the key as Jack closed his eyes. He dug out his sonic screwdriver and stuck both items in his left shoe that was tucked under the bed. “All done.” 

Jack opened his eyes and grinned. He held out of pair of handcuffs and placed one of his own wrists in and clicked the cuff closed. He slowly reached for the Doctor’s wrist and did the same with the other cuff. “There. Now I can’t go anywhere without you.” 

The Doctor smiled. “Brilliant.” 

“Now come here and get some sleep, sweetheart.” 

The Doctor went a bit red at the endearment and carefully lay back down, trying not to pull on the handcuffs. Jack held out his free arm and wrapped it around the Doctor’s shoulders; he reached down and clasped their bound hands. “Better?” 

The Doctor felt his blush fading as he nodded. 

“Good. Goodnight, Doctor.” 

“Goodnight, Jack.” 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
